New York Date
by Pretty Little Glee Club
Summary: Blaine's finally joining Kurt in New York after his graduation, and his lovely boyfriend has a day planned out for the two of them. To show Blaine around the city, but mostly to just celebrate that they can be together again. Part 1 of 3.


**NEW YORK DATE**

**Main-characters: **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson

**Pairings: **Klaine

**Fandom: **Glee

**Author: **Pretty Little Glee Club

**Rated: **M

**Category: **Romance

**Summary: **Blaine's finally joining Kurt in New York after his graduation, and his lovely boyfriend has a day planned out for the two of them. To show Blaine around the city, but mostly to just celebrate that they can be together again. Part 1 of 3.

**Important: **Don't claim the Glee-characters!

**Hi all! Here I am with a story about Klaine. I missed writing about them so much, you have no idea! This is the first part of this "date-day" in New York, and there will probably be three parts. If there will be more, I'll let you know as soon as I have that figured out! :)**

**In this story, Blaine joins Kurt in New York City after his senior year and their year apart. Let's just pretend Kurt has only visited Blaine in Ohio that year, because that's better for the story. :)**

**This story is M-rated. If you don't like that, click this story away. I don't want to trigger you guys with this story and get reported, or something.**

**Yes, I've been to New York and all the things that Kurt and Blaine are doing in this story, I've done to! It was so much fun, guys. :D I loved the city so much, you can't imagine!**

**Now, have fun with this story! I had much fun writing it, so I hope you do too with reading it! And let me know what you thought about it. :D**

**I'm sorry in advance for mistakes. My mother language is not English, and this is un-beta'd...**

New York Date  
_Part 1_

Kurt's waking up at 7:55 when his cellphone buzzes, because of the alarm he set yesterday.

_Perfect, _he thinks with a smirk and turns around carefully, not trying to wake up Blaine. To sounds, Blaine is immune while sleeping, but movements are different. Blaine always seems to sense when Kurt's leaving the bed, no matter how careful Kurt is moving.

But now, as Kurt moves down Blaine's naked body, the curly-haired boy is still asleep, much to Kurt's luck.

_It's way better to do this while he is asleep, _Kurt thinks and grins, capturing the head of Blaine's cock in his mouth. His boyfriend doesn't react immediately, but when Kurt sinks farther down, the younger boy starts to growl. Kurt watches Blaine's face while he's blowing him and sees Blaine waking up, his eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the sunlight.

When Blaine looks down and sees his boyfriend's lips around his now fully hard cock, he finally understands why he woke up in such a bliss.

"Don't stop, Kurt," he manages to get out, before dropping his head back on the pillow.

And Kurt has no intention to stop. He'll stop when his boyfriend has come down his throat, thank you very much. Kurt continues to swirl his tongue around the other boy's cock, but now bringing one finger to the rim of the ass. Adding slight pressure, Blaine screams, begging his wonderful, wonderful boyfriend with his wonderful, wonderful mouth and tongue, to never stop doing this, that he loves him, that he's _so _happy to have finally joined his boyfriend in New York.

Kurt hums and Blaine starts blabbering and forcing his cock further into Kurt's mouth. Kurt takes it wonderfully and starts playing with Blaine's balls. That's where Blaine stutters his hips, an 'oh god, Kurt' leaving his lips, and comes down Kurt's throat. Kurt happily swallows it all and then crawls up, hugging Blaine.

"Goodmorning and welcome to New York, honey," Kurt whispers and plants a kiss in his boyfriend's hair, who still has to come up for breath.

"Wow, I... Goodmorning, baby," Blaine stutters out and buries his head in Kurt's neck, nipping at it softly. "Thank you for waking me up like that. I...I'm sorry I couldn't please you sexually yesterday, but I was just so..." he cuts of his apology with a yawn "... tired." He smiles shyly at Kurt, who smiles in return and brings down a hand to wrap it around his boyfriend's.

"Don't sweat it, dear. I wasn't expecting anything except you passing out on the bed, so I was happy enough you were able to get rid off your clothes. I love your naked form."

"Oh, so you only love me for my naked form?" Blaine only teases his boyfriend. He loves to do that, especially after two months of no physical contact and only seeing each other over a skype-conversation.

"Yeah, duh! I set up a date-day today to lead you around New York and to celebrate we're together again, but only because I love your naked form!" Kurt feels a smile tug at his lips when Blaine's eyes starts sparkling.

"You set up a full day of doing fun things in New York? You're the best boyfriend I've ever had!" Blaine smiles widely, that it surely must hurt.

"I'm the only boyfriend you've ever had, Blaine," but Kurt can't help smiling at the compliment. "Come on, honey, let's hit the shower and then our day can begin!" he singsongs and pulls the blanket off of them both.

"Yay, Kurt, I'm so excited! I've only been in New York once before and that was like one day and the only thing my parents wanted to visit was the Guggenheim museum," he scrunches up his nose. "Don't get me wrong, it was beautiful, but we were in New York! If you have one day in New York, you have to, like, visit all the highlights, such as Times Square, the Empire State Building..."

Kurt stops Blaine's rambling with a kiss, just smiles and pulls his over-exicted boyfriend up. "Come on, big kid. I promise you, you will see a lot today, but I'll keep it a surprise for your own sake. Now, let's take that shower, because I might need some attention, if you know what I mean." Winking he walks to the bathroom, but not without swaying his hips to get his boyfriend's full attention.

Blaine sighs happily when he watches his boyfriend strut away. He's finally with his boyfriend of two and a half years again after a year apart with only holiday visits, such as thanksgiving, Christmas and spring break. And today, Blaine can sense, is going to be wonderful!

He follows his boyfriend in the shower and immediately wraps his around around him from behind, making sure to have Kurt's hard on in view.

Kurt leans back into the touch and moans when his handsome boyfriend wraps his talented fingers around his erection.

"Yes, Blaine!" Kurt closes his eyes and throws his head back in extasy.

Blaine catches Kurt's earlobe with his teeth and slowly twirls his tongue around, while keeping up the strokes. Kurt's heavy breathing gives away that he's close, but that's only normal. Kurt has been so close to the edge when he was blowing Blaine this morning, that he now warns Blaine with a loud wail and comes in Blaine's hand and over the shower wall. The water flushes the come away immediately and Kurt slumps against Blaine, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, baby, you're pretty amazing. Now, I'm gonna wash your hair, okay? Also, I would like you to keep your hair off the gel today, so I can run my fingers through it at every time of the day."

Blaine wants to protest, but Kurt shakes his head and grabs the shampoo, massaging his boyfriend's scalp.

"Your curly hair is wonderful, Blaine. I like to run my fingers through it at random moments, I like to get hold of it during sex and, like now, I like to wash it. Please, Blaine, for me?" He sticks out his lower lip, knowing it is completely unfair to do that, because he knows Blaine can't resist that face.

"Okay, I'll do it," Blaine gives in with a little sigh, but laughs too, because he loves Kurt so much. He's so happy he's finally joining his boyfriend here.

He's been accepted at the NYU as an Italian major. It isn't what he first thought as his future, but now he's actually happy that it turns out like this. Maybe he can teach Italian to kids who are eager enough to learn different languages, or he can be a interpreter.

"Come on, Blaine, now you can wash my hair!" Kurt sounds so excited that it makes Blaine laugh. But what's not to laugh about today? Today is supposed to be about happiness and their love.

"Okay, sweetie, just pass me the shampoo, will you?" Blaine snickers, because his boyfriend is just so _damn _cute and it's endearing. He receives the bottle of shampoo from Kurt and slowly he moves his hands through his boyfriend's hair, feeling Kurt relax. "Feeling good, Kurt?" He whispers and laughs a little when his boyfriend nods eagerly. "That's in my job-description of being a good boyfriend," and Blaine's hands are gone from Kurt's scalp.

"You're just so good with your hands," Kurt sighs happily and turns off the shower, after he has rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, reaching for one of the two towels that are waiting on the toilet. "I'm so happy that you're here. I can touch you whenever I want again... I missed you so much," and Kurt presses his naked body against Blaine's, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's back. "Thank you for loving me."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine beams and runs his hand through Kurt's wet hair. "It's rather easy to love you, so no thanks needed. Now... Let's go grab breakfast and go, because I am way too excited!"

"Who said anything about eating breakfast in the appartement?" Kurt asks teasingly and laughs with his head in his neck as his boyfriend widens his eyes and starts drying his body like a maniac. "You're so cute when you're enthusiastic."

"I know, I know! Hurry, Kurt! I want American pancakes! Are we going somewhere where I can eat that? Please? Pretty, pretty please with some Pink on top?" Now Blaine uses his puppy eyes, and also a pout on his lips.

"Will I make you happy if I say, yes, we're going to a place where they sell pancakes?" Kurt asks warily, as if he's afraid Blaine will explode right this second.

"YES! I love you so much, Kurt!" Blaine exclaims and also presses a wet, lingering kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Now, let's get ready to show New York how much we rock!"

"Okay, sweety, whatever you want," and Kurt watches Blaine hopping through the bathroom, collecting clothes and actually dressing himself in the bedroom and grabbing his mobile phone out of the charger in the living room. He does this in a record time of five minutes.

"I'm living in New York, I'm living in New York!" Blaine sing-songs, while he hangs around his boyfriend who is still getting ready for the day.

When 'too slow for your own good' (according to his lovely boyfriend) Kurt's ready, they check if all the doors and windows are closed and they leave the appartement, Blaine holding Kurt's hand tight in excitement.

"I love you, Blaine, and I'm so happy to be here with you. I'm so happy we survived that stupid year apart and that we can build up a future here. You're gonna be an awesome Italian student, I can sense that." Kurt watches their inlinked hands who are swinging in between them.

They step out of the elevator and Kurt greets the doorman and makes his way outside, waiting for Blaine, who introduces himself to the man and then follows Kurt outside.

"Where to, fine man?" Blaine asks and works his hand around Kurt's again, not planning on letting him go anytime soon.

"To the subway, gorgeous," and Kurt walks, pulling Blaine with him. "Let's make this a wonderful, wonderful day." Kurt raises an invisible glass and laughs, dropping his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"On a wonderful, wonderful day, darling," and Blaine will always catch Kurt, whether it is as simple as a head on a shoulder or as hard as a deep fall.

**Awww, Enthusiastic!Blaine is so cute! Hope you liked it, and I'll be back with part 2 soon!**

**I apologize again for mistakes, I'm not perfect and even though I read it over for like three times, still there can be mistakes!**

**You can find me on either tumblr (pretty-little-gleeclub) or facebook (send me a pm if you want it, I wanna know who befriends me on facebook first) and ofcourse you can reach me by sending a pm too!**


End file.
